Tainted Dreams
by Kare Uta
Summary: A rather pointless fic. Kai is having nightmares and is too stubborn to ask his sister or team for help. This is about his pain through the dreams and how he accepts the love he gets from his older sister. Pls R&R! Oneshot!


**Tainted Dreams**

**---Kai's POV---**

**  
**I started to shiver in my cold, soft bed. Nightmares haunt my sleep each night, I'm afraid to sleep. I am scared; I am always scared to go to sleep because the nightmares come to remind me of my dark past and tell me that no one cares. Hot tears stream down my face; they're the only source of warmth. A part of me keeps saying that people do care but the dark side always prevails and somehow convinces me into believing that nobody cares. I wish I could just feel warm and feel safe, but I know it never will never come and I am too stubborn to go ask my sister for help, I am too stubborn for my own good. No matter how hard I try to become warm, I just get colder and the stinging pain starts to bite at my cold skin.

I scream out silently at the pain of the icy bite but I try to bite back the pain but more tears helplessly stream down my pale skin. I feel another flash of pain from the cold but a pull it back and bite my lip to keep me from letting out louder, I dare not risk waking my sister and let her see me in this weak state. I wipe my tears off my cheeks but seems useless when tears stream down faster.

I hear someone walking closer to my bed and since I only live with my older sister I know that it must be her and she gently sits next to me on the bed, holding up the new found weight. "Kai?" a sweet voice calls out to me from next to me.

"What?" I respond, not opening my eyes to look at my sister, Usagi.

"I heard a scream and I thought it was you," Usagi said, rather unsure of what she was talking about, I could tell. I sighed lightly. "Kai, is there something wrong?" Usagi asked, reflecting her worry through her voice and eyes, she wanted to know if I was okay? ...No one was ever like that to me. I always wondered why she cared about me so much but I could never quite get to a conclusion to my own questions.

A warm hand touched my shoulder. The warmth was comforting since the cold I was feeling was starting to hurt but my stubborn pride stood in the way and I suddenly flinched under the soft touch of the hand.

"Cold," Was the only thing I could manage to say as my shivering increased and I felt Usagi's hand touch my forehead then snap away when I broke out into a coughing fit.

"You're burning up, how did you get so sick?" Usagi asked, pushing a strand of my hair away from my eyes as my coughing fit slowly died down and I relaxed a little but still felt rather tense with Usagi sitting so close to me.

I didn't know the answer to her question, it may have been from my lack of sleep because of the nightmares but I didn't know, what could I have done to have gotten so sick like the way I was. All I knew was that I was extremely cold and the cold was biting at me with sharp teeth.  
I heard Usagi get off the bed and then walk over to an old cupboard. She walked back to the bed and placed a warm blanket over me and then she lay in my double bed and pulled an arm around me and pulled me closer to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious as to why and what she was doing and my voice came out sounding scared. The feeling of her warmth was comforting yet something I had never felt before.

"Trying to keep you warm," Usagi whispered softly, pulling me closer and stroking my arm gently with my shivering slowly ceasing as she held me close. "Get some sleep, no harm will come now" she whispered. I wanted to ignore her and would have tried to avoid sleep longer but something in her young sweet voice reassured me that nothing wrong would happen. In time I drifted off to sleep, being unable to deny my mind and body rest after all the pain it had endured for the past few days. She was right and I managed to sleep for quite a while, nothing but peaceful dreams filling my mind but with me…things are never for keeps and the ice cold pain soon interfered again.

**---Normal POV---**

A low moan of pain escaped Kai, losing his tight grasp on his fear and pain. Usagi sat up quickly as soon as she heard it and held onto his arm to see his face, it showed that he was in pain. She placed her hand on his forehead again and found that he was still very hot, she pushed herself out of bed and tightened the covers around him. She walked to the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor and wiped a strand of hair away from his tear-stained face. Kai started to tremble more, despite Usagi's best efforts to keep him warm. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly as reassurance that she was there. Usagi took his shoulder and gently shook him to wake him up though Kai still didn't stir but Usagi's touch on him had apparently been causing him a lot of pain.

Kai shot awake in bed and sat up quickly, startling Usagi a little. Tears streamed faster down his face and he brought his hands up to wipe away the tears from his cheeks but his hands trembled too much. Usagi sat on the bed and lifted his head so he could look at her, she took his hands and kept them in hers to steady them and wiped away the tears that streamed down his face. "Relax…what happened?" she whispered softly.

Kai couldn't bring himself to speak but calmed down a little and sat back against the headboard trying to slow down his heart rate. Usagi felt his forehead again to feel that his temperature was dieing down a little, "How are you feeling?" she whispered, being sure that he had a headache so she kept her voice low.

"Better" Kai whispered back between breaths.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me?" Usagi asked, moving closer to him.

Kai didn't know how to answer her question but instead just looked away from her without giving her an answer but for some reason another tear rolled down from his eye and wasn't even sure why. Usagi saw this and just wiped it away and then wrapped him in a tight embrace. He fought in her grip and tried to push her away, not wanting her to even touch him in the state he was in, "Let go of me…damn it…please let go" he whispered.

"I'll never let go" Usagi whispered back, holding onto him tighter.

Kai stopped trying to push away, somehow understanding that she only cared for him and gave in to the hug, not wanting to let go. Usagi kissed him gently on the cheek and then pulled out of the hug, she wiped away the acid like tears from Kai's face and smiled lightly, "Get some sleep now, I promise you that nothing bad will happen this time." She whispered.

Kai shook his head, really not wanting to take the risk of see anymore horrible memories or hearing voices again. The pain was unbearable any longer and he didn't want to fall asleep and experience all that again. He started to feel really cold again and started to feel faint, his loving sister pushed him down into bed though he hesitated but couldn't fight her off. Resting his head against the pillow, he slept in very little time and slept peacefully all night when Usagi lay next to him in bed, keeping an eye on him for most of the night before letting sleep overcome her.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I was writing chapter 8 of my other fic called Childhood Hell and got bored since I got a bit of writers block, so I wrote this fic in little time when I got bored staring at the computer screen. So please review, it would mean a lot. Thanks, bye!


End file.
